Festivals are full of surprises
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: A mysterious girl in black clothing came out from Master's office, Natsu and Lucy are trying to figure out who she is but ended up enjoying the festival, instead. Pls. Review. :D


"Festival Surprise!" *(POV- Point of view)

One morning, at the Fairy Tail guild, Master Makarov went at the center of the guild and announced…"Hey, you brats! This is it! The time you've been waiting for! The Festival!" Everyone in the guild shouted in excitement and their topics changed about the festival.

**Inside the Master's office…**

After Master got inside, a girl wearing a black cloak was sitting in front of Master's chair. "What can I do for you, my child?" The girl took her cloak off, revealing that she has pink hair. "I am Luna H. Dragneel. I come from the future. Someone's trying to mess my father and mother. I am here to not let that happen, Master Makarov." Makarov's eyes widen and said, "Hmm, Oh! You are a member of Fairy Tail, too?" "Yes. May I look out for Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel? They are my parents in the future." "Yes, you may." "Right. Farewell. And please…Don't mention this to anyone." "Of course." "Thank you." Then, she came out of the room. Makarov chuckled. "I knew it! Natsu…you have a great kid here!"

**Lucy's POV…**

I was just drinking Mira's 'special drink' when Natsu grabbed me by the stomach and said, "Yo, Luce! Wanna go have fun tonight?" I quickly let him go and said, "Yeah, sure. Of course! It's my first time going to a festival." Honestly, I don't know what a festival is, but I definitely know what it looked like. "Well, see ya tonight!" Then, Natsu quickly ran out of the guild. And that's when Lisanna came by my side and asked, "Uh, what did Natsu asked you?" "Uh, um…he asked me to go with him at the Festival." I then saw her dark aura coming out. "U-Uh, is-is there something wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." Then, she disappeared out of my sight. "Don't let her bother you, Lucy." "Huh?" When I turned around, Mira was snickering. "Just make sure you and Natsu are together all the time and you'll be fine." Mira winked. Of course, it made me nervous. And that's when I noticed someone wearing a black cloak came out of Master's office. I couldn't see her face from this view, so I walked to her. "Hello there! I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." I took out my hand, hoping she would greet me as well. But, she just left without saying a word. I was more curious and tried to follow her. But she turned around and casted a spell for me to be unable to move. Then she disappeared. (sigh) I just wish she would introduce herself to us later.

**Natsu's POV…**

After I ran out of the guild, I was still running, I forgot what I was going to do. And that's when someone bumped into me. She ddn't made a sound and our faces were so close together. She was going to go when I stopped her and asked, "Who are you?" The girl didn't speak a word. "Let me go." She whispered. As she whispered, her cloak suddenly revealed her body. She has white skin, pink hair, red eyes, wearing a black bra, with a skirt long up to her knees, black boots, and a black Fairy Tail emblem on her right breast. "You're in our guild?" "What do you think pinkie?" She boasted. I chuckled and was insulted so, I punched her belly. But she just snickered and stood up. "Nobody punches me and gets away with it." She looked into my eyes and my brain suddenly feels like its being killed inside. I fell on the floor, it hurts so much! "Don't be a show off, pinkie." Then, she put on her cloak back and disappeared. "Geez, what the heck is wrong with her?" Then, Natsu just forget about it and prepared himself on what to wear tonight.

**Luna's POV**

Shoot! I bumped into my dad and even paralyzed him! I'm sorry, dad. I even bumped into mom and paralyzed her, too. (sigh) I just hope that tonight, I'll be successful. Now, who were they again? Ah, Sting and Lisanna! I better get rid of them or else, they'll break mom and dad. I went to the store and bought a white and black kitana with black slippers with heels.

**Lucy's POV**

W-Who was that girl? She's definitely stronger than Erza! What was her power? She was able to paralyze me…I wonder if she's a Fairy Tail wizard. Someone suddenly hugged me from behind. "Yo, Luce!" Natsu greeted. I blushed and forgot about what I was thinking. "Oh, Natsu! What are you doing here?" "Dunno. Anyway, Did you…noticed a girl?" "Huh?" a girl? "You know, pink hair in black?" "I-I think so. She paralyzed me before after she got out of Master's office." I explained. "She's a member of Fairy Tail and…I think she's even more powerful than Erza! I'd love to fight her!" Natsu jumped out of excitement. "But, Natsu. Don't you think it's strange?" "No. Why?" "She's like Mystogan. She doesn't like introduction and likes hiding. Should we look out for her?" I asked. "Hmm, maybe. But this ain't no time for that. It's the Festival! Woohoo!" And that's when he exited my house. And that leaves me thinking hard.

[Time skip]

**The night of the Festival came…**

Everyone in the guild ran in the Festival with normal people. Me and Natsu played and played with him, winning prizes and with me, losing. Natsu gave me a mask of Happy and a teddy bear. We laughed hard and hard. "So, Lucy. Where to, next?" Just when they were going to eat, Sting grabbed Lucy and Lisanna grabbed Natsu. "Eh?! Sting? Let go!" "Yeah, what's your problem, Lisanna?!" Lisanna chuckled and said, "To separate you and Lucy."

**Lucy's POV**

After Sting captured me and Lisanna captured Natsuu, someone in black appeared before us. It was that girl from the guild! "Let them go." She warned. Both of them chuckled and said, "Oh, what are you gonna do, girlie?" After being called girlie, the girl had black aura and took off her slippers and kitana. Now, she's wearing a bra with pants. "I warned you." She defeated them completely out a second! She turned to us and helped us get up. "W-Who are you?" "Yeah, spit it out." "I am…Luna. Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I can't reveal myself, for I am in the future." Me and Natsu were at shock that we asked many questions in chorus! But, she answered them all. "Th-Then, we're married in the future?!" "yep." "How old are you?" "I'm 16." "Who's married to everyone?" "Gray to Juvia, Erza to Jellal, Freed to Mira, Laxus to Lisanna, Yukino to Sting, Gajeel to Levy, Bacchus to Cana, etc…etc…" "Then…What's your power?" "Celestial wizard, Dragon Slayer, and a sorceress." "hey, in the future, did I get to meet Igneel?" "Yeah, he's my grandfather and I transformed him into a human since he can't fit in the house." "Anyway, I have to go now." "wait." We both hugged her and said, "We love you, Luna." Then, we all group hugged.

Me and Natsu stared at each other. "Hehe Never thought I'd be marry in the future with my Best pal." "Yeah…me, too." We both blushed and it was time for the fireworks, he pulled me and we both kissed until the festival was over.

~The End~

**Hey guys? Did you like it? Well, I hope so. Oh, and minna? Please review. Sorry if you don't like it. So, in your review, you can suggest me if you'd like. I'll make one for you,k? Arigatou, minna for reading.~**


End file.
